Naruto: Power and what its worth
by Phantom Emperor NightShade
Summary: Through a twist of fate Naruto is banished from Kohona. 2 years Kohona finds itself at war with the Sound village and only Naruto can stop the Fight. Join Naruto as he masters the demon within and protects his freinds from a war that threatens to destroy
1. Chapter 1

Power and what its worth

This is my naruto fic it takes place after the sasuke retrieval arc.

I don't own Naruto but I do own any original character and concepts that appears in this story.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Orders for Execution

It was 8:31 in the morning in the village of Kohona, the village outside was still in need of some repair but the people of Kohona seemed to be relatively content that morning as if some weight had just been lifted of their backs.

The only person who didn't seem to be enjoying the morning was the Hokage of the village, Tsunade had just given an order by the council to meet to discuss something. 'I already have enough trouble with all the paper work and the bills that I have to fill out and now this' Tsunade thought as she walked through the Hokage tower to the council.

After a minute of walking, she finally reached the council room. The room was illuminated by a few lights on the walls as well as pictures of the Hokages that came before her, there were no widows in the room so that no one outside could spy on them and listen to their conversations. Inside the big room was a long square table that sat 14 with all the council members in their respective places.

On Tsunade's left: Yamanaka Inochi was seated at the first seat, Nara Shikaku was seated at the second seat, Akimichi Chouzua the third seat, Aburame Shibi was seated in the fourth seat, and Rokiu Hamuro was seated in the fifth seat.

On Tsunade's right: Inuzuka Tsume was seated in the first seat, Hyuuga Hiashi was seated in the second seat, Hukisho Tsuki was seat in the third seat, Somura Takeda was seated in the fourth seat, and Kawaki Nuga was seated in the fifth seat.

At the head of the council table, Mitokado Homura sat on right side while Utatane Koharu sat on the left side with a space in between them for Tsunade to sit. In front of Homura was a folder with some papers in it witch Tsunade believed contained info about whatever it was the council wanted to discuss with her. "thank you for coming Hokage-sama" Koharu started "I realize that this meeting was on short notice but we felt that it was important that you understand our reasons for that decision that we made"

"Decision ?" Tsunade asked, a little taken back by this, the council couldn't pass or make any decision without first discussing it with the Hokage first. "Please take your Hokage-sama" Homura said calmly. Tsunade then walked over and took her respective seat.

"Exactly what is it that you want to discuss" Tsunade asked, a little worried about what the decision that council made that was so important that they didn't even discussed it with her first. "It involves that the Kyuubi container, Naruto Uzumaki" stated Hiashi bluntly. Tsunade frowned slightly at this, she hated discussing this topic with them as she knew most members of the council weren't very fond of Naruto and would prefer to see him dead.

Tsunade hated the villagers that saw Naruto as nothing but a demon because they were blinded by it and couldn't see the talented shinobi and hero that he really was.

"We have decided that Naruto has become to dangerous and must be exterminated immediately" Homura said.

"What" Tsunade asked angrily giving Homura a angry glare, Homura ignored the glare and continued "We have been watching Naruto for a while and recent events have led us all to believe that the Kyuubi is taking control of him".

"That is absurd" Tsunade yelled to the entire council "I have know Naruto for awhile now and he has showed no indications that the Kyuubi is overpowering him" "That is because you weren't here for the chunin exams" said Hiashi, "During his fight with my nephew, Neji Hyuga, I saw him use the Kyuubi's chakra to win the match"

Homura then passed Tsunade the folder he was holding, she opened it and found a mission report as well as some pictures that went along with it. "This was taken during the sand and sound invasion" Homura explained, "A group on shinobi were coming back from a mission and they confirmed that they saw the kyuubi fighting with Shukaku".

"So what, in all of these events Naruto did not harm the people or the village of Kohona and I refuse to allow you to go through with this" Tsunade yelled slamming her fist down on the table. "Hokage-sama we are all aware the relationship that you have with him, but I need I remind you that your duty is to Kohona not to this demon brat"

"Naruto is not a demon he is a shinobi of this village and I will not allow you to hurt him" Tsunade yelled. Hiashi chuckled at this witch caused Tsunade to turn her head to face him "Unfortunately Hokage-sama there is nothing you can do at this point to save him" Hiashi stated. "And what does that mean?" asked Tsunade angrily, "Hokage-sama, we have not only unanimously decide that Naruto is to be executed we have also given a squad of ANBU's orders to do so" Homura stated. Tsunade had the look of shock and fear on her face as she was unable to comprehend what had just be said. She then looked to the few council members that liked Naruto but when she looked at them they looked down at the table in shame, as if saying "sorry, but we had not choice".

"As of 6:15 this morning, Naruto Uzumaki has been sentenced to be executed" Homura finished. As if by clockwork and ANBU officer appeared in the room in a puff of smoke. "Homura-sama we completed the mission, Naruto is dead" said ANBU. A single tear fell down Tsunade's face as realization of what just happened hit her, Homura gave a sigh of relief as he as he fell back into his chair "At last its over". "Homura-sama, Naruto was wearing this when we found him" the ANBU said as he pulled something out of his pocket.

It was the necklace that Tsunade had given Naruto after he had won their bet. Hiashi then stood up, took the necklace from the ANBU, and dismissed him. "Really now Hokage-sama given him something as valuable as this" said Hiashi, he then threw it to her and Tsunade caught the necklace with in her right hand. Tsunade was now sobbing uncontrollably as she held on to the necklace, her tears dripping onto her hand and the floor. The rest of the council had left to go inform everyone about Naruto's death leaving Tsunade in the council room alone. "Just one more I wanted to believe, just once more" Tsunade said, gripping the necklace slightly as if it was responsible for the death of another one of her precious people. She then loosened her grip and tied it once again around her neck and went off to tell Naruto's friends of his death.

------------------------------------------------------------

The skies were grey and cloudy that evening at Naruto's funeral, Air itself was still and their was an aura of sadness surrounding the people who had attended. The only thing that was of in this dreary setting were the sounds of people chatting and cheering in the background about how the demons curse had finally been lifted witch angered everyone there.

The people who attended were Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sakura, team Gai, team's 10, 8, konohamaru and his gang, Ayame, and Teuchi. They were all wearing their funeral clothing's and all of the holding a white flower in their hands. Naruto's friends were all shocked when Tsunade had told them about his death and were even more shocked to learn that he was the container for the Kyuubi. That didn't really bother them at all, Naruto may have had a demon inside of him but he was nothing like one. In front of them was a picture of Naruto witch was placed on a four foot pillar.

The first person to pay their respects was Jiraiya who was upset that he had lost yet another one of his apprentices because of the Kyuubi. "Naruto, you were more than just an apprentice, you were my friend and then son I never had, I am sorry that I couldn't be there to save you" Jiraiya said while crying, he placed the flower in front of the picture and then took his seat.

The next person up was Kakashi, his face was as calm and serious as it always was but everyone could tell that he seemed troubled as he walked forward to pay his respects. "Naruto, I told you that people who do care for and support their team mates were lower than garbage" Kakashi said in a sad tone, he paused awhile to think back and reflect on what he just said, "I'm sorry, in the end I abandoned you". Kakashi then placed his flower in front of the picture and then took his seat.

The next person up was Sakura, she was crying the entire time, saddened by the loss of her team mate. "I'm sorry Naruto, for all the times that I insulted and hurt you, I want you to know that I had nothing but respect for you" Sakura started as she continued to cry, "you always tried your best at everything and I know you did everything you could to bring Sasuke back, but now it seems that I've lost you too" Sakura cried as put down her flower and took her seat, realizing that now she was all that remained of team 7.

The next person up was Hinata, she was devastated to find out that her crush had died, she looked absolutely miserable as she walked forward sobbing uncontrollably. "Naruto, I want to thank you" Hinata started "I've always gained strength just by looking at you and believed that even I am worth something". "You believed in me even when I didn't believe in myself, I only regret that I could never say these words to you, I love you Naruto" finished Hinata, she put down her flower and then took her seat.

The rest of the funeral carried on in the same manner with everyone paying their respects to their fallen friend. After the funeral they all proceded back to their own homes, all of them hoping that Naruto was happy where ever he was.

Little did they know that at that moment a certain blonde haired shinobi began to stir in a forest not to far away.

**end of chap.1- So, what did you think? This is my first fic on the Naruto series, so please don't be TOO harsh. Please let me know! Next chapter I will reveal Narutos rescuer!**


	2. Chapter 2

Power and what its worth

This is my naruto fic it takes place after the sasuke retrieval arc.

I don't own Naruto but I do own any original character and concepts that appears in this story.

Chapter 2: Mysterious Shinobi of the Moon

It was 6:32 in the morning in a patch of forest that was just a few miles outside of the Hidden leaves village. It was peaceful and quiet in that part of the forest and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of a leaf ninja complaining about his sensei being late.

"Ero-sennin is late" said Naruto impatiently as he paced back and fourth. Jiraiya had woken him up earlier that morning and told him to him outside the village so that he could teach Naruto a new jutsu. Normally Naruto would be up at this hour but the chance to learn a new jutsu was to good to pass up.

After a few more minutes Jiraiya finally showed up. "Naruto" Jiraiya said as he waved over in Narutos direction. Naruto then ran over in his direction and began to yell at Jiraiya. "Ero-sennin, what is the big idea of calling me out here so early, I didn't get a chance to eat my ramen and…" at that moment Narutos stomach growled as he remember he still didn't have anything to eat yet. "Take it easy Naruto" Jiraiya said, putting his hands up defensively "I assure you I didn't call you out here for nothing." "Well can you hurry it up" Naruto yelled, "I need to get back so I can continue looking for Sasuke". Jiraiya suddenly turned very serious, "don't worry, this won't take long" he said coldly.

Before Naruto could react Jiraiya threw a kunai at Narutos left shoulder. Naruto jumped back as the kunai hit his left shoulder, he then looked at Jiraiya with a look of confusion and pain on his face, "what the hell did you that for Ero-sennin" asked Naruto angrily as he took the kunai out from his shoulder. In a puff of smoke Jiraiya disappeared and an ANBU agent appeared, "that kunai was coated with a special poison that disrupts the chakra flow" the ANBU agent told Naruto, "you wont be able to use any of your ninjutsus for a while".

"Who are you and where is Ero-sennin" shouted Naruto, who still had no idea of what was going on. "Your not very bright for a demon" the ANBU agent said mockingly which angered Naruto. "Jiraiya-sama was never here, I was the one who told you come here" stated the ANBU agent, "why" Naruto questioned as he slowly reached into his right pocket. "You have been deemed to dangerous to be allowed to live" said the ANBU agent, "Naruto Uzumaki, by the order of the grand counsel of Kohona, you are to be executed immediately". Naruto then quickly threw the smoke bomb that was in his pocket at the ground and a cloud of smoke encompassed the area that he was standing in. "A smoke bomb" the ANBU agent said as he rushed into the smoke cloud so that Naruto wouldn't escape, but as the smoke settled he realized the Naruto was nowhere to be found.

'I have to talk to Tsunade-baachan, maybe she can ANBU is after me' was what Naruto was thinking as he rushed through the forest attempting to get back to Kohona. He needed to talk to someone, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, anyone who could help him, but unfortunately the wound in his left shoulder and his growling stomach had only slowed down his escape. Naruto came to halt as a pair of shuriken was thrown on the ground in front of him, he looked up into a nearby tree to see the ANBU agent that had been chasing him had caught up with him. "There is no escaping me kyuubi brat" the ANBU agent spat at Naruto, 'Damn' Naruto thought when he realized that he had to fight in orderto get back to Kohona. He quickly did the hand seal for his shadow clone jutsu, "Kage Bushin" Naruto said as he performed his signature technique, but after a couple of seconds he looked around a saw that not one clone had materialized, "Kage Bushin" Naruto said as he tried a second time, but the results were the same.

"I told you that the poison in the kunai disrupts the flow of charka" the ANBU agent explained to Naruto as he jumped down from the tree, "Did you forget?" Naruto looked at the ANBU agent with shock and horror, he couldn't use his justsu's, he still had a long way to go before he got back to Kohona, and no one was around to save him. "Why, what have I done, I have never hurt anyone" Naruto asked the ANBU agent, the ANBU agent chuckled a little and replied "foolish boy, no one wants a demon like you around". The last thing Naruto felt was the ANBU agent striking him from the back knocking him out, Naruto then staggered for a bit and then fell to the ground, then everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto shot up quickly, painting and sweating as he remembered what had just happened to him. He felt all over his body to make sure that he wasn't dead, he checked his left shoulder where to wound had been and was startled to find that it had been bandaged up. After taking a few seconds to calm down Naruto began to check his surroundings, in front of him there was a fire going, there was also a couple of fish on sticks that were cooking by the fire, on the left side of the fire near a tree was a roll of bandages as well as a back pack. He also noticed his jacket had been taken of and was laying on the ground a few inches to his to his right, he looked up at the sky and saw that it was already some time in the evening. Naruto began to relax as he realized that he was no longer in any danger, but he couldn't help but wonder where he was and what had happened to the ANBU agent that was after him.

"So, your awake now are you?" said a mysterious voice off to Narutos left, Naruto turned to see where the voice had originated from. A man then walked into the campsite and looked at Naruto, "I was able to clean out the poison from your wound and bandage it up, So are you okay kid" the man asked, "I'm fine" Naruto responded as he looked at the man in front of him. The man was about as tall as Iruka and appeared to be in his nineteen years old, he was wearing a pair of pants that were similar to Narutos except they were grey and had a shuriken holder attached to his right leg, he was a black jacket with a red line going along the side of the sleeves. On his forehead was a ninja headband with the symbol of the hidden moon village on it, except the crescent moon symbol was facing the wrong way, his most noticeable features however was his white, and his eyes were two very distinct colors, his left one was dark green and his right one was red.

"You are lucky that I happened to be passing by when you got attacked otherwise you might not have been here right now" said the moon shinobi, he then leaned down and picked up the two fish and then offered one to Naruto which Naruto immediately took and began to eat. "So, want to explain why an ANBU agent was after you" asked the moon ninja, trying his best not to imply anything, Naruto stooped eating the fish in his hand and looked down at the ground with a hurt look on his face "I don't want to talk about it" Naruto said sadly. "Well, you may not want too but talking about these things with other people helps us deal with it" said the moon ninja a little worried about Narutos emotional state, Naruto then looked at him suspiciously, worried of what the moon ninja might do if he found out about the Kyuubi, "relax kid" the moon ninja said sensing Narutos uncertainty, "regardless of what it is I promise I won't do anything to you". Naruto didn't know why but he trusted what him.

After a few seconds Naruto spoke in a low voice "its because I'm a demon", "I'm sorry, what did you say?" the moon ninja asked unable to hear what Naruto had just said, "Its because I'm a demon" Naruto shouted angrily, the moon ninja was a little taken back by Narutos sudden raise in voice and by what he just said but rather than be scared of by it he looked at Naruto more curiously, "please explain" asked the moon ninja. "When I was born they sealed the Kyuubi inside of me and now every hates me for something I had no control over" Naruto said with an expression of anger and sadness on his face. "I see, so that explains it" said the moon ninja, "explains what" asked Naruto, "When I rescued you I cast a genjutsu on the ANBU agent that was attacking and then replaced your body with an animal that I had killed for breakfast" the moon ninja said, "animal?" Naruto asked curiously. "The ANBU destroy the bodies of the rogue ninjas that they capture and the animal was all that I had with at the time" the moon ninja explained, "anyway, after he tore up the muscles surrounding its heart he set the rest of the body on fire, I thought this was unusual at first but I think he was afraid that the Kyuubi would escape from the seal if he tried to destroy you any further" explained the moon ninja, he then added "Oh, I also put that necklace you had on the animal and the ANBU agent took it away". Naruto quickly felt around his neck and realized that the necklace wasn't there anymore. "Hey what did you do that for" Naruto asked angrily, the moon ninja looked at Naruto a little annoyed and said "It added to the realism of death, besides that is the least of your worries right now."

Realizing that the moon ninja was right the hurt look on Narutos face returned as he remembered the last thing the ANBU agent had said to him, "Why, why did they do this, why do they want me dead, what did I ever do to them" asked Naruto as he repeatedly slammed his hand against the ground, the moon ninja sighed and said "People are like that kid, they become so wrapped up in their fear so paranoid by it that they will do anything to get rid of it, even destroying someone that means them no harm" explained the moon ninja as if he was speaking from experience. "Hmph, what would you know about it" asked Naruto angrily, the moon ninja sighed and said "Here kid, let me show you something", Naruto then leaned forward and looked at the moon ninja, the moon ninja then lifted up his jacket and shirt a little bit exposing his stomach, Naruto then scrambled backwards into the tree behind "What the hell are you doing" Naruto asked, freaking out at the moon ninjas actions. "You can relax I'm not like that, now just shut up and watch" yelled the moon ninja at Naruto with an annoyed expression on his face, Naruto then calmed down a little and then looked back at the moon ninja, "baka" the moon ninja said under his breath and then started to mold his charka, after a couple of seconds a familiar seal formed on his stomach. Naruto was shocked by this, 'He has a demon inside of him too' he thought as he looked at the moon ninja. The moon ninja straightened out his jacket and said "That is how I know kid, sealed inside of me is that Hachibi no hachimata (eight tailed dragon), although I must say then I got banished from my village wasn't quite as elegant as yours". "What happened to you" asked Naruto curiously.

The moon ninja took a deep breath and began "When I was baby they implanted an ancient demon within me that had been sealed in a sacred shrine, my father had died before I was born and the and the process of putting the hachimata within me killed my mother, I was all alone, left to be hated by the rest of my village, the only person to acknowledge my existence was my sensei, a friend of my parents, he was the one who taught me ninjutsu and how to control the hachimatas chakra" said the moon ninja. "everthing was fine until one day the some of the villagers decide to get rid of me, they cornered me and started too attack me and that is when it happened" said the moon ninja, "what happened" asked Naruto curiously, the moon ninja looked at him seriously and said "I transformed into the hachimata and killed them", Naruto became shocked when he heard this, "Only one of them survived, my sensei came just in time to stop me from killing him, but unfortunately the damage had already been dealt, after that we had to run away from the village, but they sent the ANBU after us and my sensei had to give his life to make sure that I got away, I've been by myself for 6 years now, but even after all they did I couldn't hate the moon village" the moon ninja said calmly.

"Why not, look at what they did to you" Naruto shouted failing to comprehend how he could forgive them, "My sensei's final words to me were to be safe and not to hate Getsugakure (village hidden under the moon)." Naruto was shocked by this but could understand his fellings, "Even if most of the people hated me there was still one person their who cared for me and that was enough for me to consider it home" the moon ninja replied, 'He's right' Naruto thought, even if there were many people who hated him there was still people their who cared for him.

"I was content to living by myself but 2 years ago I was attacked by a certain group" said the moon ninja, "Who attacked you" Naruto asked, almost anticipating what he was going to say next, "Have you ever heard of Akatsuki" the moon ninja asked Naruto, Naruto face crumbled in anger "Yes, I have" Naruto said, how could he forget them, it was because of Itachi that Sasuke left the Kohona in the first place, "Who attacked you" Naruto asked, the moon ninja scratched his head for a bit and said "well, they never gave me their names, but it was a tall guy that looked like a shark and a creepy guy with red eyes", "Itachi, Kisame" Naruto said angrily, "Oh, so that what their names where" said the moon ninja, "you must be as lucky as me if you were able to get away from them", "How did you escape" asked Naruto, "Well, I almost didn't, after that guy, Itachi was it, hit me with some weird illusion I was knocked unconscious, after that the hachimata took over my body and chased those guys off" replied the moon ninja, "I've been targeted a couple of times in the past put I've been able to avoid being captured, barely, it has been a long time since I have seen them however". "I don't know who they are, but I do know that they are targeting other people like us and that is inexcusable" said the moon ninja angrily, "We have already suffered so much for the defense of our village and now these guys are after us, I have trained hard to master the hachimatas chakra so I can destroy them".

"Exactly how much of the hachimatas chakra are you able to control" Naruto asked, "Currently I am able to control at least five tails completely, still working on number six" responded the moon ninja calmly, Naruto face was a mixture of shock and surprise, 'he can control five, I can barely control one' Naruto thought a little disappointed with himself, "You ok kid" the moon ninja asked a little worried, Naruto face turned serious he stood up and looked at the moon ninja with a look of determination, "I want you to train me, train me to control the kyuubis charka, so that I can take down Akatsuki and rescue my friend" Naruto asked the moon ninja, the moon ninja stood up and said "You're an interesting kid, sure I think I will, we can take down Akatsuki together" said the moon ninja "What is your name kid", Naruto grinned, put out his hand and said "Naruto Uzumaki", the moon ninja took Narutos hand and said "Sajin, nice to meet you Naruto", then they both shook hands, "Better get some rest" Sajin said, "training starts tomorrow and it won't be easy", "Wouldn't have it any other way" Naruto responded with a smirk, after that Sajin put out the fire and then went to sleep, before Naruto went to sleep he said, "Sakura, Iruka, everyone, I promise that I'll will see you again and I will resuce Sasuke", and with that Naruto fell asleep.

Unbeknownst to both Naruto and Sajin, Narutos supposed death had spread quite far and caught the attention of two interested group.

In the Sound village, Orochimaru was training Sasuke, Kabuto was off on the side watching, a sound ninja then appeared and Kabuto turned to face him. "Kabuto-sama, I have just received an important message regarding Kohona" the sound ninja said, "What is it" Kabuto asked with interest, the sound ninja then whispered the information into his ear, a small grin appeared on Kabutos face, "Really, that is interesting, your dismissed" Kabuto told the sound ninja, the sound ninja bowed and then disappeared. Kabuto then walked over to where Sasuke was training and said "Sasuke, can you come here for a minute, I have something to tell you". Both Sasuke and Orochimaru stooped their training and turned to face Kabuto, "What is it, I'm busy right now" Sasuke asked with an annoyed expression, "And here I thought you would be interested in what happened to Naruto" Kabuto said with a smug look. Both Sasuke and Orochimaru looked at Kabuto curiously, interested in finding out what had happened to the kyuubi container, Kabuto adjusted his glasses and said "It seems that after you left Kohona finally got fed up with him and killed him", Sasuke was surprised by this although it wasn't apparent on his face and a grin was starting to form on Orochimarus face, "It seems that your friend Naruto is dead" Kabuto finished. Sasuke then walked out of the training arena and said "I'm going to bed", as he walked down the hallway to his room he said "It seems you died after all Naruto", he almost regretted not killing him when he had the chance, at least that way he would have had the Mangekyo Sharigan.

Back in the training room Orochimaru sat down in his chair and began to laugh, "It seems that Kohona has finally done something useful to me" Orochimaru said contently, Kabutos face was more serious, "How do you think the Akatsuki will react to this" Kabuto asked, Orochimaru stooped his laughing and became serious as well, "they will continue their hunt for the other biju, but now they will be more pressed to capture them as quickly as possible" he responded, "however it they will also come after me sooner to get back what I took from them", Orochimaru then looked at his Akatsuki ring witch was on a table to his left, placed on his left little finger of what used to be his hands. "I'm still not ready to face them yet, even when I have Sasukes body it will very difficult to kill Itachi and him" Orochimaru said as he imagined the Akatsuki leaders cold eyed upon him, "What should we do now " asked Kabuto, "We are safe for now, Akatsuki won't attack me unless I mess with the other bijus, but for now I think it is safe for me to continue my attack on Kohona" Orochimaru said with a menacing grin, with that Orochimaru stood up and both he and Kabtuo walked out of the training room.

In a cave hidden of from the rest of the world the red clouds of Akatsuki gather.

"The last time we gathered like this was seven years ago, when Orochimaru left the group" Kakuzu stated. "That Orochimaru has gotten the Sharigan, Itachi is it your little brother" Zetsu asked, Itachi remained silent and emotionless seemingly unaffected by the news. "It will become difficult to retrieve the ring that he took if he takes over his body" said the unknown member. "Don't worry, yeah" Deidara said, "We'll eventually kill Orochimaru, but now we only have three years left, yeah", "What about the kyuubi, I heard that Kohona has killed it" Sasori asked, they all turned to look at their leader, but the leader didn't seem affected by it, his face was calm and emotionless as it always was. "The kyuubi is a unfortunate loss" the leader stated, "but we must press onward and hurry our capture of the other eight remaining bijus", "Itachi, Kisame" the leader said, both of the them looked at the leader, "since you target has been disposed of, you two ar now to capture the Rokubi no Raiju (six tailed thunder demon)". "Try not to lose this one, yeah" Deidara said jocklily, which earned him death glares from Kisame and Itachi. "Still, can we all complete our mission" Hidan asked, "That's right" the leader started, "Our purpose is to capture all the bijus and to get a hold on everything". With that images of the Akatsuki faded away.

**end of chap.2- So, what did you think? Tell me what you think of my OC and please don't be TOO harsh. Please let me know! Next chapter will be set after the time skip and Naruto will run in with some of his friends! Here is also a little blooper I though of, tell me what you think.**

""… and get a hold of everthing" the leader said, then suddenly who should appear but Tobi. "Hey guys, am I late for the meeting" Tobi said, they all turned to face the intruder, "Tobi, what the hell do you think your doing" asked the Leader, a little annoyed. "I came for the meeting" Tobi answered, "You can't be here Tobi, you aren't a member of Akatsuki" Kisame stated angrily, "Come on, why won't you guys let me join" Tobi whined, "We told you hundreds of times already, you can't join us there isn't an opening yet" Hidan yelled, "Come just let me join you guys, I'm a good boy" Tobi whined.

"Damn it all, Zetsu get him out of here" the leader ordered loudly, Zetsu then bowed and turned to face Tobi, 'uh-oh' Tobi, Zetsu then tackled Tobi and began to trash him. The cave was now filled with screams and punches, the leader rubbed his forehead trying to calm himself down, the rest of the Akatsuki looked at the fight in fornt of them, some with amusement others with annoyance, after a few seconds the image of Tobi was gone. "Which one you told how to contact us" asked the leader angrily, "It was Deidara" Sasori said pointing Hirukos tail at him, "Traitor" Deidara said to Sasori, with an annoyed expression the leader said "Sasori, if you would". Sasori nodded at then whacked Deidara hard upside the head with his tail. 'Baka' Itachi thought and then they all disappeared.

**P.S: Akatsuki is the greatest criminal organization EVER, and those of you who don't think they are cool need to get their heads checked. **


	3. Chapter 3

Power and what its worth

This is my naruto fic it takes place after the sasuke retrieval arc.

I don't own Naruto but I do own any original character and concepts that appears in this story.

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Reunion

For two and a half years Naruto and Sanji traveled the country side, visiting various places, collecting information on the Akatsuki, training to control the charka of their respective demons, and doing various odd jobs for money. Although they traveled to many different places, they avoided any place were Naruto would have been recognized at. They had tried to get information on the location of the hidden sound village so that Naruto could rescue Sasuke from Orochimaru, but they haven't been able to gather enough information to obtain its exact location. Recently Orochimaru and the sound village have declared war on Kohona, although Kohona is being aided by Sunagakure both villages seem to be struggling against the attacks. Akatsuki has also started to pick up momentum in its capture of the Jinchuriki but they still remain unaware that Naruto is alive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In small village near the edge of the wind country, Naruto and Sanji were walking down street, Naruto has his hands on the back of his head and Sanji was carrying a scroll in his right hand, they were also arguing over the results of the mission they had just came back from. "I can't believe you just jumped in like that" Sanji said, "What are you complaining about, if I didn't jump those bandits would have hurt her, beside we got the scroll didn't I" Naruto stated. "I know that, what I'm saying is that it would have been a lot easier to rescue her if we had done it more stealthily" Sanji said, "Your just jealous that you didn't rescue hear" Naruto said mockingly, "Watch it, kid" said Sanji glaring angrily at Naruto, they stared at each other for a while and then laughed at the foolishness of their argument. Sanji then pulled some money out of his pocket at then gave it to Naruto, "I'm going to turn the scroll in and collect the bounty, go get some ramen and meet me at the entrance of the village" said Sanji, "Ok" said Naruto excitedly, he then took the money and then ran off to find a place to get some ramen. "I swear Naruto, one day you're going to get sick eating that stuff" Sanji said, Sanji then turned around and entered the Bounty Station.

As Naruto ran through the village a familiar figure who happened to be passing saw him run by, "Naruto?" the person asked curiously.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In a different part of the village Neji and Tenten were waiting for Lee, "Lee is late, he is hardly ever late" Tenten said a little concerned for her teammate, "He must have run in with someone, better go check on him" Neji said calmly. They both preceded to look for Lee when they suddenly heard to him calling them, "Neji, Tenten, you believe who I just saw" Lee said, Lee stooped just in front of his teammates a took a second to catch his breath, "Lee, where were you, we were supposed to meet Gai-sensei five minutes ago" asked Tenten, "I saw him Tenten, I saw Naruto" Lee explained excitedly, at hearing this Tenten sighed and shook her head a little bit, Neji closed his eyes and said "Not this again".

"I saw him you guys, he is here, we have to go looking for him" Lee said to his teammates, "Lee, we know that you miss Naruto, we all do, but you have to stop this" Tenten said to Lee in an almost understanding manner, "You can't keep saying that you saw Naruto every time you seem someone that kind of looks like him, you are just making it harder for yourself" Tenten finished. "But I really saw Naruto this time, I know it" Lee said confidently trying to make his teammates believe him, "Lee, Naruto is dead, we have all had to accept that fact, it isn't good to hope for something that won't happen" Neji said to Lee trying to make him understand, "You may have given up hope but I know that I saw him here and I will find him" Lee said, then he added "and if I am wrong I will do 500 push ups" after that he ran off to look for Naruto. "Lee" Tenten said, worried about Lee, she then looked at Neji silently asking him what they should do, Neji sighed and said "We should get him before he hurts himself" and with that they both went after their teammate.

-------------------------------------------------------

Naruto came out of the ramen bar rubbing his belly contently, "Ahh, there is nothing better than ramen after a completed mission" Naruto stated, sure this ramen was nothing like Ichiraku's ramen but it was still pretty good, "Well, I better go meet up with Sanji" Naruto said, he ran off towards the entrance to the village, he was just about to turn around a corner when he bumped into someone who was just about to do the same, they both backed away form each and covered the place were their heads had bumped into one another with their hands, the person that Naruto had bumped into bowed and said "I apologize sir, but I must be going…" the person started but stooped when he saw who he had run into. "Naruto?" the person said looking at him in disbelief, Naruto immediately recognized and looked at the person in front of him, he then realized that it was Rock Lee, "Bushy Brows?" stated in disbelief as well.

"Naruto, it's really you" Lee said happily while shaking his friend, Naruto broke away from his grasp and asked "Lee, what are you doing here?" Naruto had planned on seeing his friends again but he had planned on meeting with them after he had rescued Sasuke. After a second Naruto then heard two other familiar voices come from behind Lee, "Come on Lee, you have too stop this, we have to go me with Gai-sensei…" Tenten said, she then stooped and rubbed her eyes in disbelief when she saw the person that was next to Lee. Neji, who was just behind Tenten, did then same thing, he activated his Byakugan to make sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, there in front of them was Naruto, then friend they thought they had lost long ago. "I don't believe it" Neji said, still having a hard time accepting the fact, "You see, I told you that I had saw him" Lee said confidently, 'this isn't good thought' Naruto thought, although Naruto trusted that they wouldn't hurt, but he didn't know if there was anyone else with them, more specifically someone who would tell the Kohona council that he was still alive, it would certainly be a lot more difficult for him to rescue Sasuke if the ANBU came after him. "Naruto where were you, we all thought you were dead" Tenten said, Neji was about to join in on the questioning when he saw someone behind him, he quickly turned around to try to meet him but the attacker caught his right arm, pinned it to the his back and held a kunai to his throat.

"Can I help you people" asked the attacker, everyone turned to meet the voice, 'Sanji' Naruto thought as he saw his friend attack Neji, Lee and Tenten both took their battle stances, "Who are you people, and how do you know Na…" Sanji started to say when he sensed someone coming behind him, he let go of Neji and ducked just in time to avoid being kicked by Gai. "Dynamic entry" Gai said as his kick went over Sanji's head, as soon as he touched the ground he then turned around to face Sanji, 'That was close, if it wasn't for all of my training that would have hurt' Sanji thought, "Who are you, and why have you attacked my youthful students" asked Gai, 'This isn't just another shinobi' Gai thought, 'he was able to sneak up on Neji and avoid my kick, his intuition and speed is almost a goods a Kakashi's, if I underestimate him things could get ugly'. "I'm the one who should be asking you that" Sanji said while standing up, "Kohona's prideful green beast, Maito Gai" Gai said with his trademark teeth glint. Sanji looked at his opponent oddly, 'This guy is weird but good' Sanji thought, he then glanced at the rest of team Gai, 'they don't look like chumps either, it is probably best to take this guy out and get Naruto out of here', "Sorry, but I don't have any intentions of you taking Naruto back to be executed" Sanji said as he rushed towards Gai with his kunai still in hand, Gai then went to attack Sanji, they were just about to begin their fight when Naruto shouted "Stop!!!".

With that both shinobi halted their attack, Gai's fist was an inch away from Sanji's face and Sanji's Kunai was about an inch away from Gai's torso. They both backed away from one another and then everyone turned to face Naruto, "It's okay, these guys are my friends" Naruto said.

------------------------------------------------

After Naruto explained everything they all went to a restaurant to talk a little bit more privately, "Sorry about that, I'm used to bad people coming after me" Sanji said apologetically a little embarrassed with himself. Team Gai looked at him suspiciously but decided to forgive him, after all he was only trying to protect Naruto. "Still, it is hard to believe that you have been alive all this time Naruto" Gai said, "You should have told us you were alive, everyone thinks you're dead and…" Tenten started, then a hurt look came up on her, Lee's and Neji's faces, "We're sorry for what they did do you, we all are" Lee said. Narutos face became serious for a moment as he began to remember that day, he brushed it off, put his trademark smile on and said "Don't worry about it, I'm alive and I've gotten a whole lot stronger", his friends put on a small smile at Narutos cheerfulness, but it was obvious to everyone there he was still hurt by the event.

"So what are you guys doing here?" asked Naruto, with that it seemed that something clicked within Team Gai's head as they suddenly all rose from their seats, "That's right, we have too hurry to Sunagakure" Lee said, Sanji looked at them curiously and said "Why, what's the matter?", "The chunin exams were supposed to be in Sunagakure this year, but during the exams the sound ninja attacked them, we have been sent out to assist Gaara, Kakashi, Sakura and the others" explained Neji. At hearing Sakura's Naruto immediately became worried, "Sakura is in danger?" said Naruto, "We aren't sure how bad the situation over there is right now but it seems that Sunagakure is having some trouble fending off the attack" Gai explained, Naruto then turned to Sanji, his intentions clearly visible on his face, "What are you looking at me for, the decision is yours to make, I'll help you out in whatever way I can regardless of whatever it is" Sanji explained, Naruto nodded his head in thanks and turned towards team Gai, "Then to Sunagakure it is" said Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

In Sunagakure, things weren't going very well, the sheer number of attacking sound ninja that were their were causing even the many talented shinobi their some trouble. Also, the revival of the Sound Five helped tip the tide in the sound ninjas favor. In one part of Sunagakure, Kakashi and Gaara were fighting a vast number of sound ninja as well as Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru, and Jirobo. Althoug the ninja had disposed of countless foes it was slowly becoming a war of attrition. In part of Sunagakure, Sakura was fighting Kimimaro and Tayuya, Sakuras' tremendous strength helped her defeat Tayuyas' Doki demons she was struggling with Kimimaro, whose' extensive taijutsu training allowed to easily dodge Sakura's punches.

Sakura punched the ground where Kimimaro was standing witch caused the ground to shatter, but Kimimaro leaped out of the way of the attack and then took a slash at Sakuras left side, Sakura jumped back a bit a then put her right arm ocer the wound and began to heal it. "Your attacks are quite powerful" Kimimaro stated, "but they lack the focus and direction of a trained taijutsu user", after Sakura had stooped the wound from bleeding she clenched her fist and rushed him in a attempt to punch him, but before the blow could land Kimimaro kicked her in the stomach which caused Sakura to skid across the ground for a bit. The pain from her caused Sakura to drop to her knees and grab her side in pain, Kimimaro then walked to her, raided in bone sword and then took a downward slash at Sakura, but before the blow could land a puff of smoke appeared and the sword was blocked by a giant toad wearing armor.

------------------------------

With Gaara and Kakashi, Gaara was dispatching countless foes with his Desert Imperial Funeral and Kakashi was beating countless foes senseless, "Is there no end to them?" Kakashi asked, tired from fighting hundreds of sound ninja. "It seems that Copy Ninja Kakashi isn't as great people think" Sakon said mockingly, then the sound four member sensed something and jumped in the air just in time to avoid being hit by a blue fireball, but unfortunately many sound ninja got burnt by the fireball. 'Where did that come from' thought Sakon, he then sensed something behind him, he turned around and was greeted with a punch to the face witch sent him plummeting downward. "So these are sound ninja, not as though as I expected" Sanji said as he landed on the ground.

Kakashi and Gaara eyed the ninja suspiciously, "Who are you?" asked Gaara, "I'm an ally, and I thought you guys could use some help" Sanji replied.

----------------------------

Back with Sakura.

Sakura eyed the toad suspiciously wondering where it had come from. Kimimaro, wondering the same thing, jumped away from the toad, the toad puffed away in a cloud of smoke witch obscured his vision, he sensed something attacking through the smoke, he dodged the shuriken thrown at him only to be hit by a jump kick to the face witch sent him flying backwards. Once the smoke had settled Sakura looked up at her rescure, shock was clearly plastered on her face when she saw that her rescure was none other than the person she thought she had lost two and a half years ago.

"Naruto?".

**end of chap.3- So, what did you think? please don't be TOO harsh. This is my first attempt at a fight seen so please let me know of anything that I need improvement and stories with good fight scenes in them so that I can get ideas from them. In the Next chapter Naruto will fight Kimimaro and Sanji will Fight Sakon & Ukon. It will take awhile for the next chapter since this is my first attempt at a fight scene.**

**As always please review and give any advice you can to this humble fanfic author.**

**To ArmorOfGeddon: thanks for the interesting fact, I had never heard of that, I choose the Hachimata simply out of my preference for dragons and I always thought it would neat to make an OC from an obscure village.**

**Yes, I did enjoy that chapter, the reason why Akatsuki is unfazed by Narutos death is simply because since they think the Kyuubi is gone and no one else can use its power to stop their monopoly on war. **


End file.
